


Twin

by SQ (proteinscollide)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-24
Updated: 2002-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proteinscollide/pseuds/SQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brother, a mirror image; Ginny doesn't know what she's attracted to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin

"Hey Ginny, what do you think of this?"

When you turn around distractedly from cleaning out the seventh trunk in the attic today, you're not really in the mood to be nice, except that Ron has the most ridiculous pout on and ginger orange braids brighter even than the hair he already has. And you can't help yourself, raise your hand to your mouth because you're going to choke or hiccup or something and it comes out a little girly giggle of delight. Ron's face splits into a huge grin and he holds the two braids in the air away from him, dancing around in his grey slacks and this year's horrible gift of a jumper from mum, and he's so beautiful.

He's singing to himself as he twists and turns, crazy because Ron has never had a sense of rhythm or grace; but he has his eyes closed belting out this old song you listened to together on the wireless last night, and that's when you lean over and catch him mid-note. Your eyes are closed to so you miss his mouth on your first try, and because he doesn't move away or scream you have the guts to try again. A sliding movement from his not-all-smooth cheek to his lips and then you're kissing your brother. He puts his arms around you and you sigh into his mouth. You can stop pretending everything's normal, collapse against him instead because your legs are shaking so much but luckily he's all warmth and scratchy wool and comfort. Up close he's even more beautiful.

He even looks a bit like you with that wig on; and you're not sure which makes your heart beat faster - that it's your favourite closest brother you're kissing hungrily, or that he could be your twin right now if you kept your eyes slightly squinted like this.

END 


End file.
